Sweet Fun at Anne Maria's Funeral Salon
by Hellflores
Summary: First ever TD/Brain Dead 13 Crossover fic. Shawn was running for his life from the insane Zeke inside the mad doctor's castle. he quickly made a detour to hide in an odd salon, owned by a gorgeous vampiric vixen known as Anne Maria. What will happened between the computer expert and the salon owning vampire. Mated M for Sexual contact and this is an Art Trade for Kona.


**This is my half of a Halloween Art Trade that I am doing with my pal, Kona. She asked me to write a TD/Brain 13 Crossover fic with Shawn as Lance, Anne Maria as Vivi the Vampire and Feral Ezekiel as Fritz. This is also a mature fic where the Vivi part of the game takes a more mature route than the original. **

**I hope you all will enjoy it, as well as you, Kona :)**

It was a dark night, at the Castle of Dr, Nero Neurosis, running for his life was the computer expert teen, Shawn (who is dressed as Lance Galahad), who was running for his life indeed from the mad doctor's insane and deadly servant, Zeke (who is dressed as Fritz). Shawn has so far survived from a flying witch that only had a right eye and soon stopped when he noticed an odd building. "This looks like a good place to hide from that crazy monster." Shawn said in total relief as he soon ran towards it, opening the doors until he fell onto the ground. Shawn held his head until he soon looked up to see something surprisingly, attracting.

Above the brown haired computer expert was a tall, gorgeous, curvy vampiric vixen named Anne Maria (who is dressed as Vivi the vampire). Anne Maria wore a black pants and a black top that nearly shows her massive breasts, yellow earrings and purple heel. The vampire looked at herself in the mirror, kisses to herself until she soon looks down and said, "Oh my, it looks like I have a new customer. I'm Anne Maria, and welcome to my funeral salon." Anne Maria soon picked up Shawn and tossed into onto one of her salon chairs while saying, "Why don't you have a seat so we can get started, sugar." Shawn shook himself a bit while Anne Maria appear behind him after deforming from a bat to her usual self. "So… you in a hurry or something good looking?" Anne Maria in a flirting like tone while wrapping Shawn around with a spider web like cloth as Shawn soon said, 'Yeah I am, there some crazy guy chasing after m-' Shawn was silent when Anne Maria tighten the cloth around him too much.

"There we go… snug as a bug in a rug." Anne Maria removed Shawn's hat while slowly rubbing his hair a bit, making him look very worried still. Soon enough, Zeke enter the salon as well, felling down like Shawn as Anne Maria noticed it, "Oh, another customer. One sec, darling." Anne Maria walked towards Zeke while Shawn only did was look and plan something out to escape. Anne Maria picked up Zeke and said, "Hello again Mr. Zeke, nice to see you again. Here to have your hooks sharpen?" Zeke smiled deviously as Shawn while Anne Maria kept going, "But as you can see, I'm busy with another customer now. Oh, I know, why don't you try down the new coffin and steel that Taylor sent me." Anne Maria soon showed a coffin with spikes on it that another monster known as Taylor gave her. "In you go." Anne Maria soon tossed the feral servant into the coffin while she returned to Shawn who was trying to escape.

"Listen lady, I don't have time for a –" Shawn was silenced again when Anne Maria slowly caress his face and shushes him with his hat. 'Oh, I know exactly what you need, darling. But in any rate, I already a bit… behind.' Anne Maria pushed Shawn towards a mirror, shaking her hips while she was pushing him. Anne Maria slowly held Shawn's face as she said, 'Say… why don't you and I go out later for a bite.' Anne Maria showed her fang, freaking Shawn out a lot more. Anne Maria soon removed the cloth from Shawn but then trapped him again with cuffs that are build on the salon chair, holding his body down. 'You really look like my type… sugar.' Anne Maria soon enough removed her black top, exposing her Double D breasts, making Shawn blush really badly while down below, his shaft was getting excited.

"Why don't we start off, with a nice facial." Anne Maria soon stuffed Shawn's face with her chest, rubbing her glorious breasts all over Shawn's face, making him blush even more while his cock was getting more and more harder that it was making a bulge down below. Zeke was watching this, looking very aroused while his tongue was out in hunger. "Mmmm, you like that, sugar?" Anne Maria said with a sexy like smirk while Shawn only muffled since he still had his hat in his mouth. 'MmmmMMmmmMMmm!' Shawn only muffled a lot, both in confusion but also in excitement since this was pretty hot to him. Anne Maria soon stopped, looking at the blushing computer expert as he soon spat out his hat and said, 'Lady, what was that?' Anne Maria giggled and replied, "Just a facial, darling. In fact… we're not down yet with it." Soon, the vampire mistress grabbed Shawn's face and pushed it onto her right breast, making him suck on it hard while she grabbed one of his arms and made him grope and squeeze her left breast.

"Mmmm… how does that feel?" Anne Maria asked again while Shawn muffled still but sounded more like a pleasant moan since his hormones were getting the best of him. 'MmmmmmMmmm!' Shawn moaned a bit, trying to speak but also moaned in pleasure as well. "Hehehe, I see you're liking the facial sweetie." Anne Maria soon pulled Shawn away from her chest, causing him to breath a bit as he tried to speak but Anne Maria stopped him by pushing her left breasts against him, making him suck on it hard while she made him grope her right breasts like she did before.

"Mmmmmm!" Shawn moaned in total confusion, shock but also exactment since Anne Maria's DD cup breasts were making him go wild with his hormones. Anne Maria soon pulled away as she said, 'Like to talk now, sweetie?' Shawn gasped a bit and said, "Yeah… can you do that again?" Anne Maria smiled in pleasure as she soon stuffed Shawn's face with her chest once more as he started licking and sucking both her breasts even more, much to the vampiric vixen. 'Mmmmm! Oh yeah, sugar. Suck and lick my soft little bats even more with that hot mouth of yours.' Anne Maria soon started teasing Shawn badly as she moved her hand down and started rubbing and groping Shawn's arising bulge, getting him to grunt and groan against her chest. "MmmmmMmmmm!"

Zeke was getting more and more aroused that he was begging to get out so he can have some fun too. The insane servant of the mad scientist tried to break free from the coffin while Shawn kept sucking and licking Anne Maria's breasts even more until… she soon stopped him, much to his relief since he couldn't breathe. "Mmmm… that was very nice, Little mister." Anne Maria stroked Shawn's blushed face while he quickly returned to his train of thoughts as he screamed, 'Yeah but listen, I had fun but I really have to get-' Anne Maria soon zipped him by placing a sexy and erotic kiss against his lip with her lovely plump lips, making him go silent while the vampire salon owner moaned to her sweet pleasure. "Mmmmm." The Vampiric vixen stopped the kiss and said, "Now, now… we ain't finished just yet, hot stuff. I think it's time for a nice little shave down below… if you know what I mean." Anne Maria winked while she had one hand against Shawn's chest while her other one slowly trailed down and soon once more groped down on Shawn's arising bulge, causing him to hiss and grunt like a maniac.

"Ohhhh… c-crap! Listen, I can't keep going and I don't have anytime for-" Anne Maria again stopped him by pinching his lips as she said, 'Now, now… you don't have to complain that much. I'm just give your little friend down have a nice little shape up.' Anne Maria soon grabbed a hold of Shawn's pants and quickly undid it, revealing his impressive 10 inched long, 2 inched wide erection. The first impression the vampiric vixen had in her mind was, _'My word! This boy has an impressive friend down here!' _Shawn looked completed worried since she is a vampire and she is wanting him badly. "Uh… lady. I don't think you should-" Once again, Shawn was silenced when Anne Maria placed down a spiderweb like cloth around his mouth. 'Hush now… and let Anne Maria work on your friend's shape up now.' Anne Maria eagerly and hungrily grabbed hold of Shawn's erection, making him grunt through the cloth as the vampiric vixen started stroking Shawn's cock hard. 'Mmmmmmm… wow! So big, so thick… so full of blood.' Anne Maria licked her lips and fangs lustfully in erotic hunger, making the computer expert looked extremely worried yet was feeling more aroused by her action for an odd reason. Zeke panted in total pleasure as he aggressively tried to break free but was failing even more. Anne Maria kept going, stroking Shawn harder and faster, increasing her grip on his hard cock while he grunted, groaned and moaned in oddly pleasure but was looking extremely worried for his own life.

"Hehehe, your friend feels very nice. I wonder… how it'll taste." Shawn muffled a frightened moan as Anne Maria kneel down as she smirked sexually at him and quickly stuffed her hot mouth with his cock, taking nearly all of his piece of meat in her mouth. 'MMMMMMMMM!' Shawn muffled a moan and scream of pleasure but was feeling more worried and scared as Anne Maria started sucking him hard and good, slowly grinding her fangs against his shaft, making him grunt and groan though the spiderweb cloth. "Mmmmm! So delicious!" Anne Maria said as she kept going, increasing her sucking even more. 'MmmmMmmmmMMmmmm!' Shawn struggled to break free but was moaning and groaning in pleasure while also feeling worried ands scared for his private parts. "Mmmmmm!" Anne Maria moaned against Shawn's cock, absolutely loving the taste of his hard piece of meat while she started pleasing herself by rubbing her fingers against her soaked little slit that's begging for some hot loving as well.

Shawn huffed and moaned badly, his face blushed deeply, feeling aroused by Anne Maria's hot action but was still wondering and thinking of a way to free himself and make a run for it since he worries for his safety. "Mmmmmm!" Anne Maria soon took in all of Shawn's cock, deep throating him like crazy. 'Mmmmmmm!' Shawn moaned yet screamed very badly, getting more and more aroused by the vampiric vixen change in pressure yet was still worried about getting his private bitten by her. Zeke was now begging to be released as he shook the coffin back and forth, trying to get out so he can have some fun with the sexy vampiric vixen. Shawn soon felt like he was going to erupt as he struggled to break free while Anne Maria had a thought and started sucking him harder and harder. "MmmmMMmmmMMmmmmm!" Anne Maria moaned even more in pleasure, bopping her head back and forth wildly as Shawn soon enough let out a hard muffle scream as he ejaculated hard deep in Anne Maria's mouth. "Mmm?!" The vampire salon owner moaned in surprised, feeling all of Shawn's warm cum inside of her mouth as she relaxed and sucked all of the cum from Shawn hard, making him squirm a bit. Soon enough, she stopped while sighing pleasingly as she smirked at Shawn and said,

"Hehehe, that was a lot of sweet human cum you got there, sweetie." Anne Maria winked once more while Shawn sighed deeply over and over, trying to breathe through the cloth and trying to regain some energy back in his body. "So honey, was that shave nice?" Anne Maria stroked Shawn's cheek as she slowly removed the cloth as he soon spoke, 'Look lady, that was fun and all, but I cannot take another one!' Anne Maria giggled again while she replied, "Oh sugar, we're not down yet at all. I think you need another facial… and I don't mean what happened recently." Anne Maria soon enough removed her black pants off quickly, showing Shawn her glorious and massive hips and her soaked black lacy panties as she then removed them, showing off her shaven light pink soaked slit, making him blush like a tomato. Anne Maria then sat down on her beauty dresser, leaning against the mirror as she pulled the chair closer, making Shawn face her slit even more.

"Uh… Lady… look, I don't think I should even-" Anne Maria, again, quiet Shawn by using her legs and pushing his face deep into her slit, causing her to moan and lightly scream in pleasure as she made Shawn suck on her soaked pussy hard. "Mmmmm!?" Shawn moaned in total surprise, but his hormones was now getting the best of him as he started sucking Anne Maria hard and good, making the vampiric vixen moan even more. 'Ohhhh! Yes, sweet bats! Suck on Anne Maria's sweet little center, darling!' Anne Maria screamed and begged Shawn to keep going, as he did so, having no choice since he was still trapped. "MmmmmMmmmm!" Shawn muffled a sweet moan of pleasure, loving the sweet taste of Anne Maria's vampiric center as she started clawing and rubbing Shawn's brown hair hard, making him groan against her pussy. Zeke was still struggling as he was now pushing and banging his shoulder against the door, trying to break out while Anne Maria still moaned and screamed as Shawn licked and sucked her hard and good, savoring her sweet liquid against her wet pussy.

"MmmMM! Oh yeah! Keep going, you sexy man, you! Anne Maria is loving this so much, mmm!" Anne Maria screamed passionately, absolutely loving Shawn's hot tongue around her sweet pussy as he then pushed even more, tongue fucking her like a madman. 'Mmmmmmm!' Shawn moaned greatly as Anne Maria pushed him deeper, refusing to let him go as he sucked and licked her harder and harder. 'Mmmmmm!' Shawn moaned even harder while Anne Maria was enjoying everything until she soon felt something coming up. "Ohhhh! Fuck! Hey, darling! I think Anne Maria is gonna-OHHHHH!" Anne Maria, being to late to warn him, exploded hard all over Shawn's face, covering him up with her sweet cum. 'Mmmmmmm!' Shawn moaned a bit as Anne Maria sighed softly and pushed him away with her legs as Shawn soon swallowed her cum and soon breathed a bit. 'Whoa! That was… a lot.'

Anne Maria giggled softly, stood up and said while leaning close to Shawn, "Hehehehe, so how was my sweet liquid, honey?" Anne Maria rubbed her fingers against Shawn's face as he only said, 'Taste… very sweet but also tasted like… blood for some reason.' Shawn looked worried but smiled while Anne Maria smiled and said, "Well… I did had a light lunch earlier but… now is not important. How was that facial though?" Shawn only said, 'Again, very hot and nice… but look, I cannot continue on! I have to-' Anne Maria then quiet him once more by placing the same spiderweb cloth around his mouth. "Now, now… sugar. You're almost done. All you need now is a nice, good old manicure… down below." Anne Maria pointed down at Shawn's erection, once more erected and harder after tasting Anne's sweet pussy earlier on. Shawn widen as Anne Maria leaned her back against Shawn's chest, rubbing her wet pussy against Shawn's cock softly, making Shawn muffled a moan as Anne Maria soon enough, pushed Shawn's hard piece of meat deep into her pussy hard. "Ohhhhhh my!" Anne Maria bit her lip softly, moaning pleasingly while she started moving herself up and then back down, riding Shawn's erection hard, making him groan and grunt deeply.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Shawn muffled hard groan and moan while his arms started wiggling a bit, freeing themselves as Anne Maria kept riding on Shawn hard, pushing more of herself deep onto Shawn's cock. 'Oh yes! Oh, sweet bats, mmmm! This is so amazing and so hot! Mmmm! So, how is this manicure, sugar?' Shawn only did was moan deeply until he soon freed his arms from the chair's bound as he grabbed a hold of Anne Maria's waist. 'Huh?' Anne Maria looked confused until Shawn lifted her up by the waist as he started pounding her hard. 'OHHHH!' Anne Maria screamed a sweet and erotic moan as Shawn started fucking her sweet slit hard, letting out his hormones. "Alright! I am taking control of this!" Shawn said in deep husky tone as he pounded and fucked Anne Maria's pussy hard, making her scream hard in so much pleasure.

Zeke widen in total shock as he now was going all out with his struggle, pounding and kicking on the coffin with all his might, wanting to finally have some hot fun with Anne Maria himself. Back to the two, Anne Maria screamed and moan passionately, feeling Shawn's rough and hard pounding inside her sweet and tight pussy while he also started sucking on her breasts hard. "OH, SWEET BLOOD BATS! Damn, you are getting more harder than earlier there, darling! Anne Maria is loving it a lot!" Anne Maria panted sweetly, enjoying Shawn's hard pounding on her while he kept going, refusing to even stop. 'Mmmmmm! You like that, don't you?' Shawn said in a confident tone as Anne Maria only said, "So much! Don't even stop for a second, pound my vampiric pussy even harder!" Shawn understood as he started going even harder, fucking Anne Maria even harder, making her moan, gasp and scream erotically! "AHHHH! YES, YES, YES!" Anne Maria panted and screamed passionately while she started rubbing her clit, feeling more aroused and hornier than before.

Shawn kept going, using all of his power inside of him as he fucked Anne Maria's pussy like a madman while Anne Maria started screaming and moaning like a passionate monster, feeling like she is close to erupt once more. However, Shawn was feeling that same feeling again as he stopped his breast sucking and said, "Hey Anne, not to break the moment but I think I am getting close!" Anne Maria grinned and said, 'Then don't stop at all! Fuck my vampire pussy even harder until you fill me up with your sweet human semen! Fill me up, you sexy man, you!' Shawn didn't had to be told twice as he went even harder than ever before, pounding Anne Maria like he was pounding a cement ground with a jackhammer. Anne Maria gasped and screamed even more, loving Shawn's rough and hard pounding on her while Shawn fucked her harder and harder until it was soon time.

"Here it comes!" Shawn, with one final thrust, climaxed hard inside Anne Maria's pussy, making her scream passionately while she soon exploded hard all over her waist and Shawn's waist. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Shawn and Anne Maria screamed in absolute pleasure as they both panted a bit, feeling drained and tired from this hot session together. 'Hehehe… looks like our session is over, darling.' Shawn sighed in total relief, releasing his hormones was needed while Anne Maria undid his bound around his body but soon licked her lips as she leaned Shawn's head to the side. 'Man, I am hungry!' Shawn soon widen his eyes, overhearing Anne Maria's sentence as she soon tried to sink her bare fang into Shawn's bare neck, hoping to drain him of his blood. Until… Zeke finally broke free as he changed out and tackled Anne Maria away from Shawn and into one of her machines. 'Wahhh!' Anne Maria dropped into her Modified Beautified, turning it on since the remote for it was on the seat still as it started, rubbing two giant makeup appliers against her head while Zeke stood up and looked at Shawn.

"Best I leave now!" Shawn, grabbing his pants, made a run for it and trying to put them on while Zeke chased after him until he soon stopped, wanting to have a quick moment with the sexy vampiric vixen. However… Anne Maria's modified beautified started malfunctioning and started exploding, leaving being a smoke around it as it clear out… revealing Anne Maria, who has now turned into a witch like looking vampire, disgusting Zeke as he soon resume his search for Shawn while Anne Maria left onto the ground… both exhausted yet pleased after what happened between her and the computer expert.

**Done. This was a fun crossover to work on. I do hope you all enjoyed it, especially you Kona. I will work on my other fanfics as soon as I can. See you all later, bye for now :)**


End file.
